Gone?
by happygirl57
Summary: Carlos Garcia was always the happy one, the one that never let anything get to him. But the people who knew him, never in a million years would have thought they would see him so broken. NO SLASH!


**I'm sorry that this isn't that great. I had a lot planned for this, but I've been having some pretty bad days. I know 9/11 passed, but I wanted this up any way.**

**This is dedicated to everyone who has lost loved ones, was killed and everyone who gave their lives for others. Appreciate everyone you have, because as the saying goes, "You don't know what you have until it's gone."**

**AN: You know the drill, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia. Most knew him as a jumpy seven year old, and some saw him simply as a kid who did crazy, stupid stunts. Then there were others, who only knew him as the kid who walked full of pride down the hallways with his three best friends.<p>

But, those who knew him in those ways would have never expected the day when he broke down completely. It was one day. One _day_, when little Carlos Garcia's life came crashing down. It was the one day that changed the country, the whole world _forever_. It changed perspectives, policies, and so much more. But, to Carlos Garcia and his family, it changed so much more. It changed the way they thought, the way they looked at all the good in the world. Especially Carlos.

It was September 11, 2001. The day when millions lost loved ones, and others lives were simply _ruined_. Anthony Garcia was on a business trip in New York City. He was a police officer and, quite honestly, he couldn't have gone a worse time. He was immediately stationed at the horror- filled sight, his original mission completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia skipped home from school, and soon burst in through the door. He was, just like the other youngsters in his school, oblivious to the terror in the country that day. All he knew was that they were lucky to be let out of school early. All he could think about was all the fun he was going to have that day. Little did he know, that would be the last thing on his mind in the matter of minutes.<p>

People don't always give the young boy credit for his knowledge. Maybe because he would never compare to one of his best friends, Logan. Not that Carlos cared anyway. He was just happy he knew enough to get by. But, not even he couldn't not understand the attacks on the north eastern coast that day.

"Hi, Mama! I'm home." Carlos kick the door shut behind him and throw his backpack on the chair nearby. "Mama? Mama?" Carlos peaks into the rooms only to find his mother and his siblings gathered around the TV in the bedroom upstairs. The only thing that seems to confuse him is that fact that they are teary eyed. "Mama!" he darts towards his mother, hugging her from behind.

"H- hey, sweetie," his mothers brings him in front of her and hugs him tightly.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" Carlos reaches up and wipes away the tears that are cascading down his mother's cheeks only to find that they aren't going to stop anytime soon. Joanne reached up and grabbed his tiny hand in hers and kissed it as she pulled him into her lap.

"Nothing, bud," his older brother, Lucas, reassures him, but fails miserably. Tears spring to his eyes, and he excuses himself from the room.

"No! Tell me what's wrong, Mama."

"You know how there are bad people in the world, honey?" Carlos nods his head slowly, clearly confused.

Joanne takes in a deep breath and continues. "Well you know how Papa is out of town? People attacked there, Car-Car. Thousands of people are either missing or… or," Joanne doesn't finish, but Carlos is smart enough to fill in the blank.

"Is Papa okay?" Carlos asks, so frightened that he's shaking uncontrollably in his mother's lap.

"I-I don't know, baby. I don't know." With that she dissolves into tears once more, sobbing into her hands. Carlos' older sister, Lisa shifts him into her lap, and rocks him back and forth as he begins to cry. Soon, all of them dissolve into tears just as their mom did seconds ago.

* * *

><p>"So your Papa is missing?" Logan asks in a soft voice, placing a reassuring hand on Carlos' shoulder.<p>

Carlos, who is clearly upset, solemnly nods his head. His mother forced him to go outside, the first occurrence in days. He had locked himself up in his room and cried himself to sleep every night. Not that it was different than anyone else in his family. But, no seven year old should have to go through that. He didn't even completely understand the meaning of death yet.

"Y-yeah. I mean, the people who came over said that they didn't find his body so we shouldn't lose hope yet. But, I don't know. I know that he's out there somewhere, but I just want my Papa back." Carlos' bottom lip began to tremble, and he brought his knees up to his chest. "I just want my Papa back."

He had never felt so alone in the world. Sure, he had his family and friends, but honestly it didn't feel like enough. He was being selfish, he knew it, but it was as if a part of him was missing. A part that was essential to keep him happy, care-free of what the world's dangers. He missed that part so badly. He hadn't laughed in days, not even cracked a simple smile.

And suddenly, he felt warmth wrap around him, and at that moment, he didn't feel so important so alone anymore.

Days passed, which soon turned into weeks. In that time, neither Carlos nor his family even cracked a smile. They lived in their own world, a world full of darkness and unhappiness. The daily visits from Kendall, James and Logan were their only connections to reality.

There was still no word about Officer Garcia, besides the fact that he was presumed dead by then. That fact alone left the Garcia family more heart broken than ever.

"Carlos, are you ok?" Kendall asks, hugging him from the side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Carlos wipes away his tears from his face and sniffles.

"Are you sure?"

"Guys! I'm fine." Carlos gives them each a hug and excuses himself from the room for a minute.

Carlos fiercely wipes away his stray tears and puts on a brave face. He had to be strong. What would his dad think when he got back? Yes, Carlos still believed that his father would return when all others had lost hope.

_Ding, dong. _Carlos hops down the stairs and swings open the door.

"Papa? Papa!" Carlos attacks the larger man in a bear hug, never wanting to let go. He knew he was right. His father was always out there, it was just that no one believed him anymore.

"Guys! Mama! Lucas! Lisa! Come here quick!"

"Carlos, what have I said about yelling in the house?" his sister asks, but when she looks up, all is forgotten. She squeals and throws herself at her father, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Soon, everyone is gathered around, and not only are there tears, there are laughs ringing throughout the house, something that has been non-existent in the past few weeks.

"You know, Papa? Carlos was the only one who never lost hope." Lucas beams and hugs his dad tighter.

"Really, son?" Officer Garcia asks. Carlos blushes but nods sheepishly.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too, son. I love you, too." Officer Garcia hugs his wife and children tighter, realizing how lucky he really was to have them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? I didn't think it was too horrible. Please tell me what you guys think.<strong>


End file.
